DragonBall Hero's Return
by XxSSJinGokuxX
Summary: Four years have past, Goku had returned from his training to see his family once again. But once he arrives he is welcomed by the evil that has been resurrected to take Goku down.
1. DragonBall HR EP1: Goku's Arrival

DragonBall HR

Episode I  
Goku's Arrival

Four years has passed since the destruction of Shenron and the Z-Fighters contiuned their life. A statue of Gokuu laid in the front yard of Capsule Corporation forever not be forgotten. Vegeta and Bulma's love grew stronger as they give birth to another child. His name is Vega, he shows a resemblance to his father. His personality comes from Vegeta while his intelligence comes from Bulma. Trunks was given his job back being the boss of Capsule Corp. He trains with his father when he has free time. Bra has boyfriends here and there, she is still young and beautiful. Vegeta has no site of being old and is now one of the most strongest being on the planet. He still believes that Goku is out there so he trains till the day they finally face off. Vegeta remains in his Super Saiya-Jin Four transformation training most of the day. Bulma still is an inventor, creating things that Albert Einstein couldn't even think of.  
A new born baby was given birth too also, ChiChi became pregant on the day when Goku left. His name is Goharu he also shows a resemblance to the father of the family. His hair has a dark red tone to it unlike his brothers and his father. Chichi seems to be careless about Goharu's studies other than Gohan and Goten, she figures that since her other children would always skip studying she'd let Goharu slide. Chichi is old now, cooking and cleaning the house only enjoying her life once everyone is gone, out of the house. Goten is a very pouplar high school student at Orange High in a couple of years he will be going to college. Goten is a ladies man, he wears his father's gi when training with Trunks or his brother. Gohan is a business man working with Capsule Corp where he gets good money. He also wears his father's gi in training. Gohan is considered to be the second strongest being on Earth, he spends his free time with Goten training him. Videl is just like Chichi, cooks and cleans making sure everyone is okay. Pan is in middle school now, she trains with Gohan and Goten not that often. Hercule remains the most loved hero on Earth.  
Ubu watches Earth on the Lookout protecting Dende and Popo. Yamcha lives near Capsule Corp and at times comes to visit. Tien and Chaotizu are no where to be seen but everyone is sure that they are okay. Ubu is the third strongest followed by Trunks, Goten, Pan Vega and finally Goharu. Ubu visits his Village 5 times a week giving them food supplies. Krillin was 63 years old, he was quite old for a human being. He doesn't train anymore with his wife No. 18, he usually lays on the couch sleeping or just watching the news on the television. Number 18 takes good care of Krillin and Maron. Maron is older then Pan and Bra she is in Orange High a few grades above Goten. Life for the Z-Fighters was going smooth.

————

Everyone including Ubu, Dende and Krillin were invited over to Capsule Corp for Vegeta's surprise birthday party. The large cake had a candy figure of Vegeta standing on top of it. In front of the figure was two burning candle sticks that had the number 71 on it. Vegeta had just finished training and decided to walk out to the large back yard to find Trunks for a little sparring. He was surprised by them all with their shouting and screaming almost giving Vegeta a heart attack. "SURPRISE" they all shouted laughing and patting Vegeta on the back. Vegeta took a deep breathe and almost smiled. He slowly made his way towards the cake, he turned towards everyone.  
"Bulma, did you have to invite everyone..." he said with his normal expression.  
"What... It's your birthday Vegeta you should be happy, your the oldest here other than Roshi.. but you look like your in your twenties! C'mon Vegeta lighten up it's your birthday! Blow out your candles"  
"Bah! Fine wome-Bulma" he changed his words around at last second but no one really cared what Vegeta said they just wanted to celebrate his birthday. Vegeta took a deep breathe and before he could do anything else everyone interupted him with the traditional song"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Vegeta happy birthday to you" they all sang at the same time. Vegeta was a bit embarrased but he contiuned blowing out the candles. Suddenly they all stopped. Everyone except Chichi, Videl Bra turned their heads to the direction of Dende's Lookout. "Oh shoot, I forgot to tell you guys something. After four years Shenron decided to let Goku go and send him on his way to Earth. I was surposse to meet up with him and tell you guys but with all this celebration I forgot" Dende said very embarrased. Everyone turned towards Dende quickly their eyes wide. "Heh heh.. Oops" Dende laughed. "We should all go, Trunks carry your mother to the Lookout, Gohan you do that too with Videl, I'll take Bra everyone else can go we will be behind you" said Vegeta sounding like the leader of the whole group. He didn't address 18 and Krillin, she already took off once Krillin heard the news. 18 was carrying Krillin on her back, Krillin was really weak.

————

They all arrived on Dende's Lookout. A man whistled leaning on a tree. His clothing was light blue, his gi was long and it was tied at the middle where his stomach would end it made him look like he was wearing a skirt, he wore a red wrist band at each hand he wore a dark yellow pair of pants and he also wore two black shoes. His hair was black and spikey, he smiled and surprised everyone. He drew closer showing his face more and more.  
"Hey guys, how'd you know I'd come here" Goku said like nothing had happened.  
"Is it really you Goku" Krillin said walking towards Goku slowly with a cane. Goku stared at Krillin and smile.  
'You are getting old Krillin, let me fix that" he smiled placing his hand on top of Krillin's head. Suddenly Goku's eyes glowed pitch red. Krillin's hair became black and his back got straight, he became younger. He stared at himself wondering what was going on. Suddenly his expression changed he became happier and jumped up and down laughing.  
"I'm younger" he stopped jumping after awhile. "Wait... How'd you do that" he asked.  
"I have the powers of Shenron, but only for awhile. If I over do it on the wishes I lose all my wishing powers and Shenron is reborn once again" he said with no worries. Chichi pushed Krillin out of the way shoving him across the lookout, Krillin dazed. Chichi launched into the air grabbing Goku giving him a large hug.  
"Goku" she shouted still hugging him.  
"Hey Chichi" he said. He turned his head noticing the little red hair fellow standing beside him. He picked him up and smiled.  
"Hello, you must be Goharu" he said smiling.  
"You must be my daddy" he replied.  
"Boy, you guys are getting old. So does anyone want to have the last 6 wishes" he asked the others. Chichi stood forward and nodded.  
"I want to be young like the past" she said. Goku snapped his fingers and his eyes glowed red. Chichi grew a bit taller and her hair dropped down to her back. She smiled and hugged Goku once again. Goku smiled back and turned towards the others. No one else wanted a wish. "Oh yeah... Happy birthday Vegeta" he said smiling holding Goharu in one hand and hugging Chichi in the other. "Kakarot you said we'd have a rematch when you would return, are you going to live up to that promise" said Vegeta smirking. Goku let down Goharu gently and walked away from Chichi and Goharu. "Alright Vegeta, it's your birthday! Here is my present" he smirked slowly getting into position. Suddenly all the people around him walked away from them knowing what would happen if they would get in their way. "Ready...set... GO" he shouted.

_To Be Contiuned_

"Hey, Goku here! Someone has come to fight me. How exciting, I have yet to reveal my true powers so don't miss out. See ya next time"


	2. DragonBall HR EP2: The Resurrection of t...

DragonBall HR

Akuma Saga

Episode II

The Resurrection of the Strongest Demon alive.

They stared each other down. Vegeta smirking enjoying every second even if it's in the beginning. Vegeta started it off charging towards Goku quickly bursting in aura his hair turned brightly gold then it turned back to black, fur grew all around his body and a tail burst from his back bone. Goku was surprised. "You can go Super Saiyan Four now" he smiled. Goku nodded and jumped into SSJ4 mode bracing himself for Vegeta's attack. Vegeta threw a punch the blow collided with Goku's block. The ground buckled underneath them from the power. The others was thrown back skidding across the ground, they reached out staying on to the lookout. Goku pushed Vegeta back throwing him off guard. Goku tackled Vegeta flying them both into the air. Goku decided to take it away from the others to keep away from the danger. Goku threw Vegeta forward making him flip uncontrollably in the air. Goku cupped his hands; a glowing red ball grew in his hands. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAA" he shouted thrusting forward. Vegeta finally stopped into the air ready to take the blast head on. Vegeta smirked and threw one of his own Ki Waves. "Final Shine Attack" he shouted thrusting forward to Goku's attack. The blast glowed brightly green blinding everyone around them. The blasts collided creating a large explosion. Vegeta smirked seeing Goku through the certain of smoke. Vegeta flew towards him still smirking. Vegeta punched Goku, it went through. Goku came from the side knocking the smirk off of Vegeta's face. Vegeta staggered backward wiping the blood of his face. His tail waggled around. "An afterimage very sneaky" he said. Goku laughed, but his celebration was shortened. Vegeta charged forward kneeing Goku in his stomach. He elbowed his neck throwing him down on to the ground. Vegeta flew towards him as he hit the ground. It buckled underneath him it grew larger once Vegeta made contact with his foot and Goku's back. Goku screamed out, suddenly his power level began to rise higher then ever. "What's this! Power level 8,500,000,000!" Vegeta cried. Goku's power blew Vegeta back. Vegeta was blown off of the lookout. He struggled to stay at least a few meters close to Goku. Goku powered down to his base smirking at Vegeta.

"Vegeta is that all you got left in you?" asked Goku.

"I'm just beginning," Vegeta replied clenching his fists.

Goku's eyes widen as a large black hole blew open above them. Vegeta turned over powering down to his base, Goku did the same. Everyone turned their heads away from the battle. Two of the most evil villains flew out of the hole that Goku and his friends had defeated. A man stopped in the middle of the black hole as many of the others flew around. The man stood out from the two. His eyes were black and he looked similar to Vegeta. His hair was dark red and his skin was grey. He was wearing a dark Saiyan armor; his boots was also similar to Saiyan boots. Vegeta widen his eyes as the man stared down at him. "No… not him!" he shouted staggering back. Goku stared at him then back at the man. Freeza and Cell stared down at Goku and Vegeta. "We have returned," they both said at the same time. They were different, their heads were covered by a large M. Their strength dramatically increased from the last battle they had. A small yellow man flew out of the hole staring down at Goku. "I have returned with a vengeance, you see over the years my powers have progressed. The battles you had seem to be so strong it was transferred to me. It seems to be your fault that we will destroy Earth. I'm kind of happy that you have returned _Goku_." Babidi said. Goku turned away from Babidi and towards the man. Babidi turned over to him. "Oh and him, he is Akuma. Vegeta can tell you that story," Babidi smirked.

"Father tell us," said Trunks walking towards Vegeta and away from the rest of the group. Vegeta took a deep breathe and began to tell his story.

"It happened long ago, the Saiyan race was large not even Freeza himself could take us down. After taking over many planets we went to the planet Zadarus, we did not know about its defense. The Zadarians were not expected to give off a good fight. Half of my people were destroyed in the fight. Their was one who stood out of all the Zadarians. His name was Akuma. It took all the Saiyan's to take him down. The Zadarians and us Saiyans were not so very different. They were a warrior race and had a similar armor. It seems that Babidi had returned and resurrected the strongest demon alive," Vegeta calmly said.

"We could take him out, Goku is back and stronger then ever!" said Gohan raising his fist to Babidi.

"I hope so," Goku said to himself.

"We out numbered them this will be too easy!" replied the little Goharu.

"You think I wasn't prepared for this!" said Babidi snapping his fingers. Dark figures flew from out of the hole. Raditz lead the others. "Hello brother," he said folding his hands. Suddenly he burst into an aura his hair brightly glowed yellow. His hair turned gold. An M was printed across his fore-head and so they others were now Majins. The others were Lord Slug, Metal Cooler, Dr. Gero, and the Ginyu Force. "ATTACK!" shouted Babidi pointing over to the Z-Fighters.

_To Be Continued_

"Hey it's me again! This is a war over here and this Akuma guy Vegeta told us about is a lot stronger then I expected. Really stronger, anyway don't miss out on the next episode! Bye!"

-

Power Levels:

Haze Shenron – 1,950,000  
Rage Shenron – 3,000,000 to 3,000,000,000  
Oceanus Shenron – 40,000,000  
Naturon Shenron – 1,800,000,000  
Nova Shenron – 2,600,000,000  
Ice Shenron – 2,500,000,000

Super Son Goku 4 – 2,800,000,000

Syn Shenron – 3,400,000,000  
Super Son Goku 4 – 4,100,000,000 (Surpassed Limits)

Omega Shenron – 9,300,000,000

Super Vegeta 4 – 2,300,000,000  
Super Son Goku 4 – 2,300,000,000 (Weakened)

Super Gogeta 4 – 46,000,000,000

Universe Genki Dama – 100,000,000,000

Vegeta – 300,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin Vegeta – 2,600,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin 2 Vegeta – 3,500,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin Vegeta 4 – 6,250,000,000

Goku – 300,000,000 (Hidden)  
Goku's True Powers – 500,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin Goku – 3,000,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin 2 Goku – 4,620,050,000  
Super Saiya-Jin 3 Goku – 6,000,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin 4 Goku – 6,250,000,000 (Hidden)  
Super Saiya-Jin 4 Goku's True Powers – 8,500,000,000


	3. DragonBall HR EP3: The Battle Begins

DragonBall HR

Akuma Saga

Episode III

The Battle Begins

Warriors who were destroyed by the Z-Fighters flew out of the hole. They stared down at the warriors, each having an M on their head.

"Looks like Babidi went too far with his magic," said Gohan smirking.

"Alright me, Vega Goharu will take on the dancing guys," said Pan pointing towards the Ginyu Force.

"I'll take on Metal Kooler and Slug," said Gohan stretching out.

"Raditz is mine," said Vegeta.

"Left overs are okay with me," said Trunks.

"I'll help you out," said Ubu.

"Yeah me too," said Goten pulling his belt tightening it.

"Us too," said Krillin leading both Yamcha and Tien.

"Chaotizu go watch out for the others make sure they don't get hurt in the fight," said Tien. Chaotizu didn't argue he flew by the others. Goten and Trunks looked at each other smirking. "Let's try it," said Goten nodding. "FU!" they both said at the same time doing the first stage of the fusion dance. "SION!" they said once again at the same time doing the second stage of the fusion dance. "HA!" they shouted their fingers touched a large blinding light burst from them both. Gotenks appeared now older and more mature. Gohan smiled at Gotenks then powered up to his Mystic Form. Vegeta quickly transformed to a Super Saiya-Jin Four. He charged towards Raditz taking him head on. Goku stood there staring at Akuma as the battle rages on. Suddenly he was interrupted, Spopovich and Yamu charged towards him. Goku quickly ducked down, he reached up grabbing on to the two. He thrust them into each other it creating an explosion. Goku was now just holding on to pieces of clothing. He let go smiling, "It looks like Babidi didn't put enough powers into these old villains," Goku said turning over to the others. No one had problems; each of the Z-Fighters took down each with just one blow. Vegeta was the only one who was being taken out. Raditz punched Vegeta throwing him into the lookout. "Watch the Birdie!" he shouted thrusting a bright glowing gold ball at Vegeta. A certain of smoke rose from the ground where Vegeta was. After it faded away Vegeta was no where to be seen. Vegeta appeared behind Raditz, he quickly punched Raditz back throwing him forward. His armor broke into pieces as Vegeta threw his hardest punch. Vegeta quickly ended Raditz with his Final Shine Attack. Vega charged towards Ginyu throwing punches left and right. Ginyu staggered back not even blocking any of his attacks. Pan and Goharu threw a Kamehameha wave towards Jeice and Burter engulfing them in their waves. Guldo ran off trying to get away from Goharu and Pan. Pan threw a blast on to Guldo's back he exploded on impact. Recoome tackled Goharu taking him down. Goharu powered up sending Recoome into the air. Vega finished Recoome off with a small Big Bang Attack. Ginyu charged towards the three only to be thrown back into the afterlife by the three's strongest Ki Waves. Raditz and the others were destroyed minutes after. Goku and Akuma still staring each other down, Goku noticed something. "Wait where is Freeza and Cell!" he asked the others. Suddenly Freeza and Cell flew out of no where punching Goku full force. Goku staggered backward, he jumped up skipping the first, second, and third form of Super Saiya-Jin and quickly went to Super Saiya-Jin Four. He took on Freeza and Cell head on throwing punches and kicks. Freeza and Cell either blocked or countered Goku's attacks. Goku kicked Freeza into the air, he charged up a quick Kamehameha wave. He thrust forward towards Cell engulfing him in the blast. Cell hit the ground only to regenerate, "Darn it!" he shouted. Freeza landed on top of Goku's back kicking him forward. Goku flung towards Cell only to be kicked in his face. Goku skid across the ground, he struggled up. Gohan flew in front of Goku smirking. "Hey dad, I'll show you my real power right here," he said powering up. He burst into an aura his hair waving around. His power level dramatically increased. Goku smiled seeing his son surpass a normal Super Saiya-Jin four at that level. Gohan charged towards Freeza punching his stomach. The punch was so strong that his fist went through. Freeza's body exploded on Gohan's punch. He quickly round house kicked Cell. His head blew up blood dripping down his neck. Cell fell over exploding. Gohan folded his hands staring at Akuma. Goku stood up and stood beside Gohan. Everyone else followed Vegeta standing in front of the ground. "This wasn't much of a challenge," he said smirking. Akuma laughed along with Babidi. Akuma flew down to the Z-Fighters balling his hands into a fist.

"This was too easy! Me, Yamcha, and Tien can handle this!" said Krillin charging after Akuma who was followed by Yamcha and Tien.

"NOO!" cried Goku.

Krillin and the two flung into the air charging towards Akuma. Suddenly the three hero's were thrown in the air. Akuma didn't even flinched his fist was forward looking like he punched someone. It was too fast for anyone to see the three fell on to the ground unconscious. "I didn't expect the legendary hero's to be this weak," laughed Akuma. No one replied they all turned towards Krillin and the others blood dripped down their chins. Goku's anger grew as his best friend had fallen. "Now I will let you live if you give me a wish, I want my planet back with all my Zadarians on it," Akuma said pointing over to Goku who had the powers to grant any wish if he wanted to. Goku replied by shaking his head. Akuma sighed and cracked his knuckles, "Well then I will kill you all slowly so that you will feel what I have felt in my past," said Akuma charging towards the Z-Fighters. Akuma was so fast he was unseen. Akuma stopped only a few feet away from Goku. The gust around him sent everyone flying backwards. Goku stood his ground glaring at Akuma. "You're the first to die, that's okay with me," he said charging towards Goku. Akuma began to throw vicious punches at Goku. Goku struggled to keep his guard up, his bones cracked. Goku pushed forward sending Akuma only a few inches back. Goku jumped into the air flying side kicking his chest. Goku didn't even make him flinch, the force of his kick sent Goku backwards. Goku landed perfectly on to the ground only to be super kicked to the chin. Goku skidded across the ground. Gohan flew towards Akuma throwing punches left and right, it had no effect. Akuma shouted, Gohan was sent backward near his fallen father. A Ki blast exploded on to Akuma's back. He turned around finding out Vegeta was the one who threw it. Akuma charged towards him throwing a full force punch towards his stomach. Vegeta spit out blood changing back to his normal form. Vegeta was breathless; Akuma shoved him off his hand throwing him on to the lookout. The ground buckled underneath his body. Ubu charged towards Akuma trying to help his friends out. "YAAAH!" he shouted thrusting his leg towards the neck of Akuma. Akuma turned his head to Ubu; he grabbed his foot and shoved him into the ground. Suddenly an army of Ghosts flew on top of Akuma exploding once they even touch with their fingers. Akuma became irritated, "Do you guys ever give up!" he shouted throwing a large Ki Ball towards Gotenks. Gotenks was hit directly he fell on to the ground dazed. Pan, Goharu and Vega punched Akuma at the same time appearing behind him. Akuma just shouted and everyone near him was pushed backward. The hero's have fallen no one was standing. All of them were moaning from the violent hands of Akuma. Babidi flew down next to Akuma laughing. "Good good!" Babidi smiled. They all struggled to stand. Babidi flew behind Akuma being a coward like always. "This is not over," said Goku.

_To Be Contiuned…_

"Hey guys it's me Ubu! Akuma is very strong, he took us all out with one attack. It's horrible, but we Z-Fighters never quit. Next time on DragonBall HR everyone is knocked out and its only Goku and Akuma left. Don't miss out!"

-

Power Levels:

Babidi – 60

Goten – 150,000,000

SSJ Goten – 1,000,000,000

Trunks – 155,000,000

SSJ Trunks – 1,500,000,000

Gotenks – 3,525,000,000

SSJ Gotenks – 4,200,000,000

SSJ3 Gotenks – 6,725,000,000

Gohan – 250,000,000 (Base)

Mystic Gohan – 4,960,000,000

Mystic Gohan – 6,500,000,000 (True Powers)

Raditz – 500,000,000

SSJ Raditz – 6,000,000,000

Spopovich – 225,000,000

Yamu – 225,000,000

Vega – 125,000,000

Goharu – 120,000,000

Pan – 150,000,000

Ginyu – 115,000,000

Recoome – 110,000,000

Guldo – 90,000,000

Burter – 105,000,000

Jeice – 105,000,000

Cell - 6,200,000,000

Frieza – 6,200,000,000

Krillin – 20,000,000 (Old)

Krillin – 100,000,000 (Young)

Yamcha – 105,000,000

Tien – 110,000,000

Lord Slug – 2,525,000,000

Metal Cooler – 2,600,000,000

Akuma – 15,000,000,000

Vegeta – 300,000,000

Super Saiya-Jin Vegeta – 2,600,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin 2 Vegeta – 3,500,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin Vegeta 4 – 6,250,000,000

Goku – 300,000,000 (Hidden)  
Goku – 500,000,000 (True Strength)  
Super Saiya-Jin Goku – 3,000,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin 2 Goku – 4,620,050,000  
Super Saiya-Jin 3 Goku – 6,000,000,000  
Super Saiya-Jin 4 Goku – 6,250,000,000 (Hidden)  
Super Saiya-Jin 4 Goku – 8,500,000,000 (True Strength)

Super Saiya-Jin 4 Goku – 9,000,000,000 (Angered)


End file.
